


The Heart of the Matter

by Sherwhotreksings



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherwhotreksings/pseuds/Sherwhotreksings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble/speculation about the 5x15 Brothers spoiler pics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart of the Matter

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so so so so sorry for the *cough cough* hell I'm going to put you through

She never thought it would end like this; standing across from her now dead boyfriend and his long dead brother, holding back tears (of course if it ever happened she always figured it would be because her baggage would finally overwhelm him, or that she would die in some spectacular way and he would find a way to move on, like he did with Milah) she never imagined it would actually happen. Her world is ending all because of one stupid question.

  
“Wouldn’t you like for it to be over?” It echoes around and around her head.

  
It’s Liam’s fault, really, that he’s leaving her. Liam’s glares and declarations only put doubts of their relationship into Killian’s head. She can’t blame Liam for hating her though. After all it was her fault Killian died (she’s started calling him Killian all the time now because he isn’t Hook, that part is gone) but she’ll blame him forever for taking her pirate away from her.

  
“It would be nice to let it all go.” The whispered answer haunts her now.

  
He deserves it, Killian does. After all he’s been through in the last six weeks, he needs rest. Hundreds of years of anger and revenge…and love. He’s seen it all, felt it all. There’s no reason for him to do it all again (there’s no reason for him to have to die again, especially when the only thing left for him here is her) when he can be at peace with his brother.

  
A small cough brings her back to the present.

  
“You understand, I-” Killian tries to explain, but his voice fades from her ears.

  
She doesn’t understand, not really, why he’d want to choose death over a life with her (a small voice tells her that it’s the ‘with her’ part he doesn’t want.) With her he could have happiness and love and _children_.

  
It seems fitting that a light mist is sprinkling from the sky. She knows Hades is doing it. He’s laughing at her (he’d say ‘setting the mood’) but it doesn’t get to her this time.

  
She fiddles with Killian’s ring. She’s imploding and no one knows.

  
“Emma… Em…I love you, but I just can’t go back there.“

  
She lets the chain dangle from her fingers, limply. She isn’t going to fight him on this. She’s fought so much already and she’s so tired. If he wants to leave, she wont stop him (if he wants to stay, it’ll be his choice.)

  
She opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out (she finds she has nothing to say.) Her tears are falling freely now. She lets the chain slip from her fingers to the ground.

  
It’s over.

  
She pushes past the two brothers quickly, it feels like she’s drowning here.

  
He makes no move to go after her.


End file.
